


Wind-Up Wolf

by zeltha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: "Awoo!""For the love of God, Potter—shut the fuck up."





	Wind-Up Wolf

"Awoo!"

 

"For the love of God, Potter—shut the fuck up."

 

A whimper soon followed the remark.

 

Draco grunted into his pillow, burrowing his face deep into the soft cotton. He half considered dozing off once again, lest the fact that his aggravating werewolf boyfriend was currently colonizing their bedroom floor.

 

It was one of those days that Harry, the negligent twerp that he is, forgot to take his daily dose of wolf suppressants that Draco specifically ordered to take everyday. Strictly. Without amiss.

 

And apparently, daily routines were just something that Harry couldn't keep track of. He preferred to have his days painted with unexpected things rather than following the praxis of a routine. It made his day monotonous if he followed a routine, he said, and it was rather liberating to not have a routine.

 

But he needed to be aware of the importance of taking his suppressants.

 

Without his suppressants, his wolf would try to claw out of his human fixture. He _could_ try to learn how to balance both his wolf and human, but he was still in the process of learning it. For now, he had to rely on the suppressants to maintain his human.

 

The last time he had forgotten to take his dosage of suppressants, he had made the house turn upside down in a chaotic shipwreck. His wolf had gone into its boisterous nature by lack of suppressant. He posed no threat when he transformed into a wolf except if it was necessary that he had to be gnarly. Harry was docile as a wolf (even though he can be a right twat sometimes), leaning more into acting like a lamb that was supposed to be his prey.

 

And now, he was sprawled on the floor, annexing the hardwood floor of their bedroom. Harry could only transform into a wolf when nighttime comes when all of their neighbors were sleeping. Occasionally, when a neighbor or two came to him to ask about the howls they heard every now and then from Draco and Harry’s house, Draco had no choice but to tell them that he owns an arse of a dog that likes to howl irritatingly.

 

Harry was whimpering and tried to scrabble up the bed with Draco, but he disallowed the wolf, because he could accidentally tear the sheets (again). He nuzzled his soppy snout into his paw, and made a pity party show for Draco by annoyingly whimpering and stared up to Draco with his big, green, wolfish eyes.

 

Harry’s eyes as a wolf looked even more primal than usual, it seemed larger under the moonlight. The verdant hue of it reminded him of the wild forest, a place that Harry would love to scramble about.

 

Draco’s hand dangled from the side of the bed, the tips of his finger almost reaching the floorboards. Harry averted his gaze from Draco’s face to his fingers, and leaned forward to nudge the abandoned hand on the floor with his snout.

 

The snout was damp in contact with his hand, the coarse black fur caressing the skin there. Draco sighed from the touch; Harry could only take his suppressants tomorrow morning. Supplying him with it at night won’t do any effect as the decoction could only work when the sun rises.

 

He cracked his one sleepy eye open to stare at his boyfriend on the floor; Harry was twice larger in his wolf skin, his stygian fur caliginous in the dim setting of the room, and his evergreen eyes emitting a handsome gleam.

 

They learned to live with Harry’s transformation, since a feral werewolf bit him on one of his Auror missions. He had fell sick after the bite, and metamorphosed into a werewolf ever so slowly. The werewolf that bit him had been captured by Harry’s backup for the mission. Even if the werewolf has been locked away in Azkaban, the bite that he inflicted onto Harry will stay forever.

 

“You’re so annoying, Potter.”

 

He answered with a low whine.

 

“I told you to take your suppressants, should I get a pixie to fly about and follow you each and every day to remind you to take it? I’ll make sure to get the most irritating, pitchy pixie; don’t you worry.”

 

A grunt.

 

“At least you aren’t ransacking the whole house again, it was a nightmare to clean it.”

 

The two didn’t utter a noise afterwards, and Draco fell into a conclusion that the wolf had dozed off, so he buried his face onto the pillow once more. Silence ensued still, before the sound of heavy footsteps padding on the floor intervened. Draco felt the bed dip vigorously, and the weight lain on the mattress.

 

He groaned when he felt a tentative paw reach his back, “Harry,” he warned.

 

Harry emitted a low, guttural noise as he nestled his velvety muzzle on the crook of Draco’s neck. The weight of it felt warm against the skin of his neck.

 

“You’re absolutely difficult.”

 

The werewolf exuded a sound that resembled a snort.

 

“If you ever forget to take your suppressants once more, I swear to Salazar, I _will_ shave your fur next time so you'll look like a naked mole rat.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
>  **tumblr :** [@malvoi](http://malvoi.tumblr.com/)  
>  **wattpad :**[@verdilac](https://www.wattpad.com/user/verdilac)  
> 


End file.
